vmsfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Resistance
Resistance là nghề thứ 9 trong Maple Story, đồng thời là nghề mới nhất, vừa mới được KMS công bố. Tính từ ngày tôi viết trang này thì nó mới chỉ vừa được công bố từ cách đây mấy ngày, chính xác là ngày 25 tháng 5. Nói là công bố chứ thực ra là Nexon vẫn rất im hơi lặng tiếng về job mới này, những gì chúng ta mới biết chỉ là một ít thông tin nhỏ lẻ được rò rỉ ra ngoài bởi các testers. ... nhưng, có còn méo mó hơn không, chúng ta hãy cùng liếc sơ qua về job mới này nào :D __TOC__ Who is Resistance, why are they resist ? Tập tin:Resistance select.png We walk on our own way, not controlled by anyone ! Chắc hẳn các Mapler ai cũng biết, bộ ngũ 5 người đứng đầu Đảo Mạo Hiểm là Tù Trưởng, Biến Hóa, Chúa tể bóng tối, Chính Xác và Ngạo Mạn từ lâu đã góp công khai sáng thế giới Maple, giúp cho chúng phồn thịnh và yên bình như bây giờ. Họ đều là những người lương thiện, được mọi người rất kính trọng và yêu quý, 5 nhánh nghề do 5 người bọn họ đứng đầu đã gần như đạt đến tuyệt đỉnh, hầu như không có khuyết điểm nào, giúp các Mapler dễ dàng hơn trong việc phiêu lưu trên thế giới này. ... tuy nhiên có một số người lại không muốn bị gò bó như vậy. Họ muốn ... vượt ra khỏi khuôn khổ, họ muốn thoát khỏi sự gò bó, họ nghĩ các kỹ năng của các bậc tiền bối vẫn còn rất yếu ớt, cần có sự cải tiến vượt bậc hơn nữa mới có thể đạt đến cảnh giới cao nhất. Từ đó họ tiến đến làm bạn với bóng tối, học các phép thuật và chiêu thức cấm để giúp quyền năng của họ mạnh mẽ hơn. Ô, bạn đừng nghĩ họ là người xấu nghe, họ vẫn là người tốt, họ biết tự rèn luyện nâng cao bản thân, có chăng là theo đường hướng cực đoan hơn mà thôi :D Xấu Xa và Giấu Mặt là hai người như vậy, nếu các bạn tinh ý nhận ra thì đây chính là 2 người chế tạo vật phẩm cho Phù Thủy và Cung Thủ. Hai người bọn họ là đại diện cho một tổ chức bí mật chuyên nghiên cứu các kỹ năng bóng tối để cải tiến hệ thống chiêu thức cho các nghề chính thống. Tổ chức này tên là " Resistance ", rất ít người biết đến sự tồn tại của chúng. Từ hàng trăm năm nay họ đã bí mật phát triển ra một hệ thống chiêu thức mới, làm biến dạng hoàn toàn hệ thống chiêu thức cũ của 2 nghề Cung Thủ và Phù Thủy, giờ đây quyền năng bóng tối đã nằm trong khả năng sở hữu của người dùng, cho phép họ thi triển các chiêu thức mạnh mẽ nhất, bạo liệt nhất. ... giờ đây với tin đồn Pháp sư bóng tối sắp quay trở lại thế giới Maple, đây sẽ là thời cơ để Resistance xuất hiện. Họ sẽ nhân cơ hội này để phô trương thanh thế, mong muốn được 5 vị trưởng lão của Đảo Mạo Hiểm công nhận mình, chúng ta hãy chờ xem họ có thể làm được gì ! Nhánh nghề Resistance mang đến cho người chơi 3 nhánh nghề phụ, và thật bất ngờ. Đây là nghề đầu tiên tại Maple Story có ba nhánh nghề ... chả liên quan gì đến nhau cả, chúng ta hãy cùng xem nào =)) Wild Hunter Nhánh này là nhánh đối địch với Nỏ Thủ, họ sử dụng Nỏ trong khi chiến đấu, sát thương quái vật bằng một hệ thống chiêu thức khác biệt hoàn toàn so với Nỏ Thủ, đặc biệt là với khả năng gọi thần thú, họ còn có cả khả năng vừa di chuyển vừa bắn, qua đó khắc phục nhược điểm cố hữu của Nỏ Thủ nói riêng và Cung Thủ nói chung đó là sự linh hoạt. Nếu bạn muốn nhận job thì hãy đến căn cứ ngầm của Resistance và làm bạn với chú báo đêm... Ưu điểm của job này là "nếu so với Nỏ Thủ thì Wild Hunter có khả năng vừa di chuyển vừa bắn" Battle Mage Từ cái tên chắc các bạn cũng đoán ra, Battle " chiến ", nếu được phép so sánh với 1 nghề chính thống thì thay vì chọn Mage, tôi sẽ chọn Paladin ( Hiệp sỹ thánh ). Vì sao, vì cả 2 nhánh này đều có 1 điểm chung, lồng một yếu tố khác để bổ trợ cho yếu tố sức mạnh chính của mình. Với Paladin là lồng phép thuật vào các đòn tấn công vật lý, với Battle Mage thì ngược lại, họ lồng tấn công vật lý vào các đòn tấn công phép thuật của mình. Các đòn tấn công của Battle Mage rất nhanh, mạnh với sức mạnh bóng tối bổ trợ thêm, giống hệt các chiến binh. Họ có khả năng tấn công và kết liễu nhiều quái vật hơn. Mechanic Một loại nghề mà chúng ta sẽ được ngạo du với một chiếc máy (tên "Mecha" bạn cũng đủ biết là robot) lừnng danh khỏe mạnh cho dù bị đánh tới 1000 HP nó cũng vẫn chưa bị đẩy lùi như vậy là bạn có thể đứng im mà không bị động đậy. Mechanic có những khả năng bắn súng đánh những tuyệt chiêu cực mạnh, bạn nào làm nghề này sẽ thấy rất thích hợp cho mình và sẽ thích thú với việc điều khiển con Mecha này. Trang bị Vẫn như Aran, Evan và Dual Blade, 3 nhánh nghề của Resistance đều là phát triển lên từ các nghề chính thống trong dòng Adventurers, nên qua đó họ cũng sử dụng chung trang bị của các nghề này. * Wild Hunter : Sử dụng giáp trụ của Cung Thủ, dùng'' Nỏ làm vũ khí chính. * Battle Mage : Sử dụng giáp trụ của Phù Thủy, dùng ''Gậy phép làm vũ khí chính. * Mechanic : Sử dụng giáp trụ của Hải Tặc, dùng Súng làm vũ khí chính.